


Kara's Visit

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. Kara began to blink after she abandoned a restaurant and viewed Reverend Amos Howell standing in Metropolis.





	Kara's Visit

I never created Superman TAS.

Kara began to blink after she abandoned a restaurant and viewed Reverend Amos Howell standing in Metropolis.   
''Why are you here?'' 

''Martha and Jonathan Kent were busy.'' 

''They sent you to bring me home?'' 

After viewing Reverend Amos Howell nodding, Kara followed him. At least there weren't enemies to battle in Metropolis. 

Reverend Amos Howell frowned and looked ahead. 

''Your eyes are creepy,'' Kara said after she shuddered. 

One smile stretched Reverend Amos Howell's long face. 

Kara shuddered again before a teen walked by her. 

''Your father is creepy.'' 

Kara's eyes widened. 

''A preacher's dear daughter,'' Amos said. 

''Any enemies?''

THE END


End file.
